


What We Are

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Series: Modern Newsies [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Movie Night, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Sorry not sorry about all of this, The Conlon kids didn't have it too good growing up, Things get really fucking gay, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Samantha “Smalls” Atkinson and Clara “Missy” Conlon have been best friends since their eighth grade trip to DC It’s now sophomore year. Frequent movie nights and sleep overs occur at the Conlon apartment. One night things go farther than they both thought possible.





	What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Dear amazing reader,  
> Congrats on finding this fic.  
> In my Modern Newsies series it takes place before The Truth of a Dare, it won't make that one any clearer I just thought you would like to know.  
> With that out of the way enjoy!

“So what’re we watching tonight?” Smalls plants herself on the couch a large bowl of popcorn in her lap.  
“I was thinking either Lilo and Stitch or the first Hobbit movie,” Missy shows her both of the movies in question. “your pick.”  
“Lilo and Stitch is always my favorite.” She shoves a handful of popcorn into her mouth, Missy pulls a face.  
“That’s borderline disgusting, but I love you anyway.” Missy puts the movie in and the opening credits start to roll. She flops down next to Smalls, feet propped up on the arm of the couch leaning on Smalls’ shoulder. Just to make a point Smalls shoves another large amount of popcorn in her mouth.  
“Sam, that’s highkey gross.” She punches Smalls’ arm, but grabs a handful of the salty stuff anyway.  
“Shh, it’s starting.” Smalls throws a piece of popcorn at her friend.  
“But you can quote the entire thing.” Which just earns a glare from Smalls.  
“Yes, but that doesn't matter if we miss the start of the movie, Clara. Now watch.” She turns her full attention to the movie playing on the tv screen.  
Missy honestly pays more attention to how Smalls can mouth along to every word of the movie than the movie itself. Smalls is also a very distracting person, with her soft looking hair and warm brown eyes. Lips that would probably be soft and chapped if they were to be kissed.  
'Stop, she's your best friend and you aren't even gay’  
Missy let's out a sigh and just leans against Smalls some more refocusing on the movie.  
“Something wrong babe?” Smalls wraps an arm around her distressed friend.  
“It's nothing, let's just get back to the movie yeah?” She pulls the blankets up farther around her face.  
They sit in silence for the last few minutes of the movie. When the end credits finally roll Smalls turns to Missy.  
“Now will you tell me what's going on?” Her mouth set in a firm line, hair backlight blue from the menu screen.  
“It's ugh, it's, I have no idea.” Way to be articulate Clara. She buries her face in her hands, fingers brushing each other behind her head.  
“You can always talk to me when you're ready to.” She makes to get up, the empty popcorn bowl in her hands.  
“Fine.” Missy takes a deep breath, steeling herself against whatever may come. “It's just I think I like you as more than a friend, but I'm not gay. I don't like girls. I can't be gay.”  
She doesn't know when the tears started, but they won't stop no matter how hard she wipes them away.  
“I can't be gay.” She mumbles, pressing her palms to her eyes. She feels Smalls sit down next to her and pull her into a hug.  
“There's nothing wrong about being gay, you know.” Smalls’ voice is quiet compared to what's running through Missy's head.  
“For some people maybe, but I just can't be.” Memories of her father come flashing back and how he hurt her brother for this exact reason. How she had screamed at him to leave Sean alone, he didn't do anything wrong. How he had then shouted at her that she better not end up like her brother.  
“Clara, look at me. You're going to be okay. I don't care if you're gay, I'm even ace myself. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.” And Missy wanted it to be true so badly, but there was just the part of her brain that screamed at her. Telling her what she was feeling for Smalls was wrong, that nothing good could come from it. It was awful staring into Smalls’ chocolate eyes slowly filling with their own tears.  
“I'm sorry, this was all a mistake. I'm going to bed, could you sleep on the couch, I need some time by myself?” Missy's voice is watery and cracked as she stands to leave. Smalls grabs her wrist, a last chance for Missy to take it all back. She stands so they're eye level with one another. Without any warning Smalls presses her lips to Missy's, short and quick.  
Pulling back Smalls sees her reflection in a pair of broken blue eyes. A single tear runs down Smalls’ face, soon followed by more.  
They're both just standing there crying, neither knowing how to comfort the other.  
“I, uh, guess I should probably just go, um, now.” Before Smalls can reach her shoes Missy has the front of her shirt and is pulling them closer than they were before. Missy channels all of her emotions into the kiss, which is sloppy and hungry and right.  
Smalls is too shocked to do anything at first, because holy shit her best friend is kissing her. Snapping out of it she puts one hand on Missy's hip and the other gets tangled in her shoulder length blonde hair. They back up until Missy's legs hit the couch and they both tumble down in a heap.  
Smalls starts to giggle, the late night kind where there's nothing that's actually funny, but you can't help but laugh. Missy joins in soon after the first one leaves Smalls’ lips. Drunk on laughter Smalls leans in for another kiss, one which Missy gladly gives.  
The two just lay there, limbs tangled, exchanging lazy kisses. Not thinking about anything but each other.  
“What are we, like what is this?” Missy gestures vaguely between them.  
“Really fucking gay.” Smalls says, fatigue slightly slurring the words.  
“Besides that. Are we dating? What are we Sam?” Missy lays her head on Smalls’ chest, lacing and unlacing their fingers together, before settling on keeping them laced together.  
“How about we settle that in the morning? Because I know I'd much rather cuddle with the cutie I'm currently with than worrying about trivial matter such as those.” Her words are interrupted by a few yawns. Missy grabs the fallen blanket from the floor and drapes it over them.  
“What if,” A yawn, Missy settles into Smalls’ side. “Spot finds us in the morning?”  
“It'll be fine, I think he has his own love related issues that he won't be bothering with ours.” Smalls’ eyes droop closed. She hadn't noticed how tired she is.  
“Goodnight Clara.” She drapes an arm over Clara's waist.  
“Sleep well Sam.” She shifts even closer to Sam.

And if Spot comes home the next morning to find his sister and her best friend spooned together on the couch he doesn't mention it. Clara deserves all of the happiness in the world and if Smalls makes her happy so be it, he'll just give her the shovel talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and questions always brighten my day. So please ask any questions or yell at me for any mistakes.


End file.
